


My Past Love (Your Past Self)

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV), The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Death, F/M, Kssing, Love Story, Plane Crashes, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy was in love once. With a man named Joe.
Relationships: Joe O'hara/Original Female Charcter, Joe O'hara/Sammy Morningstar (OC)
Kudos: 2





	My Past Love (Your Past Self)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only had Joe for a day and a half...
> 
> But if ANYTHING happened to him....
> 
> I would cry.

Sam was sitting at the bar of the Halcyon when the handsome stranger came up to her. “Hello there,” He said in an American accent.

“Hi...” She answered, smirking as he took the seat next to her. She looked him up and down, taking little notes on what his clothes and poster gave away. Smoker and a drinker, working as an entertainer. She liked him already.

He smiled, “What’re you doing here, sitting all alone?”

Sam smiled, “What, I need a man to accompany me?” She playfully nudged his shoulder. “My names Sam. Whats yours, handsome?”

The stranger smiled, “Joe O’hara.” He held his hand out, and Sammy shook it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

Many drinks later, the two stumbled down the halls of the Halcyon. Through giggles, they kept shushing each other, as to not bring attention to themselves. Joe bumped into a table, which sent Sam and him into fits of giggles.

The angel cupped his face, pulling him in and kissing him. Joe moaned softly, pinning Sam to the wall with his body. Sam sloppily unlocked the door to her room, wrapping a arm around Joe’s neck and pulled him inside.

Sunlight filtered through the window, adding to the warmth of the bed. Sam was curled up in Joe’s arms, her back to his chest. It had been a few days since they first met, and the two had only grown closer as time went on.

The reporter hummed, gently brushing his lips against Sam’s neck. “Good morning, Sammy...”

Sam hummed, leaning her head back to let his lips explore her neck. “Good morning, Joe.” She smiled, turning over in his arms and kissing him. She gently brushed her thumb against his cheek.

The reporter smiled, “Sam...Go to America with me.”

“What?” Sam blinked, and without meaning to withdrew her hand. Joe sat up on his elbow, and frowned.

“Forward of me, I know...” He smiled, “I just...I-it was an idea...” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam smiled gently cupping his face, “I would love to...But I have family here, Joe. People I care about.” She brushed her thumb under his eye, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. “I’m sorry, Joe...”

“Don’t be, Morningstar.” Joe smiled.

And then Joe had to leave. He held Sam close, gently kissing her goodbye. “Flight MR16, departing to New York City, America.” The man at the front of the line called.

Sam cupped his face, “You have to go.” she couldn’t help the small peck she gave him on the cheek.

“Please, Sam...” Joe begged, “Come to America with me, you’ll be safe there...” Sam sighed, leaning her forehead against his. “Please.”

She patted his chest, and tipped his hat back. “I’ll see you soon, Joe.”

The reporter sighed, “Sam...” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring. At Sam’s bewildered expression, Joe barked out a laugh. “I ain’t proposing...I want you to have this.” He gently slid it on her finger. “Its a promise. I will see you again.”

Sam smiled sadly, hugging him around the neck. “I love you, Mr. O’hara...”

The reporters arms wound around her, “I love you to, Morningstar...” He turned, and boarded his plane. Joe turned to look at her, smiled, blew her a kiss, and disappeared into the metal aircraft.

That was the last time Sam saw him.

“ _America mourns the lost of its top rising star, Joe O’hara. O’hara’s flight home from Britain was shot down earlier this week by German forces._ ” Sam couldn’t believe her eyes. She watched the blurring TV with tears bubbling in her eyes. Joe’s bright smile shone brightly, in every grainy picture they showed of him.

The angel held her hand to her heart, the one with Joe’s ring on it. this had to be a joke, a ruse they would play in America. Joe would walk in any second, hold her and tell her he loves her. “It’s just a joke...” Sam whispered, the TV just a background noise.

“It’s a joke...” Sam covered her face and broke into sobs.

Sam blinked away the memory, biting her lip and taking a sip of her beer. From across the bar, Sam heard the door open and slam shut. Instinctively, she looked up.

Her beer fell to the floor with a crash. The man who had walked in glanced at her with his dark eyes. Joe. The angel got up, walking over to him. Without warning, she drunkenly flung her arms around him. “Joe...”

Joe tensed for a moment before backing away. “Sorry, luv,” he said, “I think you have me confused with someone.”

“My names John Constantine.”


End file.
